


初恋

by Moonlight_disco



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_disco/pseuds/Moonlight_disco
Summary: 单纯为了爽的产物///有点脏脏的脑洞题目的初恋是梁朝伟的同名念白鹅鹅鹅可以在网易云搜到！大概就是那种感觉！年龄操作注意！双性注意！





	初恋

**Author's Note:**

> 单纯为了爽的产物///有点脏脏的脑洞  
> 题目的初恋是梁朝伟的同名念白鹅鹅鹅可以在网易云搜到！大概就是那种感觉！  
> 年龄操作注意！双性注意！

1.  
遇到倒春寒，即使已经是三月末了，天气还带着些许寒气。早晨六点刚过半，朦朦胧胧的白雾还没有散去，裹着湿意啃食身在其中的人。  
朱正廷在花园里浇花，穿着睡衣和一件出房间前顺手捞的外套。黄铜水壶里的水洒在几株白色的山茶花上。或许是今年天气回暖比往年更慢的缘故，山茶花还没有开完全，大多是含苞待放的状态。他左右移动水壶，作出一副认真浇花的样子，实际上对这份差事颇感厌烦，潮湿的冷气钻进宽松的裤管，沿脚踝向上到小腿，让他忍不住哆嗦。但既然是夫人亲口提的，便也不能拒绝，也偷懒不得，至少要做出些样子来。等到水逐渐流尽，朱正廷放下水壶往屋内走去，一转身才发现门廊上有人在看他，那个男人插着兜靠在木质的柱子上，似乎已经看了有一会儿了。朱正廷冲视线的方向礼貌性地微笑，然后迅速转头走进了屋子，不知道什么时候开始，他觉得那男人的视线暗藏过度的灼热，这让他感到不安。  
男人叫蔡徐坤，半个月前到这里的。夫人说是将军以前亲信的儿子，从了政被指派到这里工作，又走得急，家里人提前跟她通了电话请她关照，正巧还没租到房子，就先让他在这里暂住落脚，等日后再慢慢寻房子来住。朱正廷当然知道夫人是什么用意，那姓蔡的，父亲是台北市议员，这位将军遗孀的夫人，到底还是喜欢把弄这些权力的。朱正廷是十岁那年搬到这里来的。他父母去得早，在他刚记事的年纪就没了，后来几年里几家亲戚踢皮球，他每次呆不到一年就被赶出来了。十岁那年来了个女人，也就是后来朱正廷叫的夫人——他也不知道是哪一房亲戚，说要收养他，他不明不白跟着走了，倒是过了七八年安生日子，他原本底子就好，是难得的漂亮，养在这样的家里，又多出几分矜贵气。温柔漂亮又成绩优异的完美学长，饶是在管教严格的高中里，也收了不少情书了。多少学妹学姐抱怨递过去的情书天台表的白都石沉大海，校花被拒绝后哭着问为什么，他也只能无奈地说无可奉告——原因确实难以启齿，不仅是性向的问题，他本身身体就与寻常男生有异。不过秘密终究是秘密，这件事也只有夫人和最早抚养他的一家知道，去年又听夫人提起那家移民去了日本，只要平时小心便不会有什么大问题了。  
但蔡徐坤的目光仍让他不自在，他不能分辨那样带有玩味的目光是否是因为察觉了什么，他只能暗自盼望蔡徐坤早日在外面寻到住处。但不可否认的是，蔡徐坤作为一个青年男性很有魅力，似乎是有意锻炼过胸肌和手臂，在做某些动作的时候可以看到衬衫被肌肉微微撑起。相比于朱正廷更偏向漂亮的相貌，蔡徐坤的脸更具有纯雄性的侵略性。朱正廷想到这里微微脸红，烦躁地把换下来的睡衣扔到一边，换了衬衫长裤出去。  
出了房间到餐桌边坐下，看见餐桌上只有对面的蔡徐坤在啜着咖啡，佣人芳姨还在厨房里忙活早饭，于是出声问了一句：“夫人还没起吗？”芳姨答到“夫人说早上要和林太小聚，不吃早饭了，这会儿应该收拾好了要走。”语音刚落就听到脚步声，餐桌上两人听了便站了起来。等到两人站定，便看见夫人穿着名牌套装走出来，妆容妥帖，卷过的头发也是精致，走路还带起一阵阵香风，可以说一丝不苟。她等两人问了早，又问了朱正廷几个无关痛痒的问题，嘱咐了几句，就出了门。芳姨洗完碗便回去了，说昨天和夫人告了假，女儿刚生产要回去照顾。

现在这偌大的别墅里只剩他们两个人了，朱正廷感到有些窒息。 

吃过早饭后蔡徐坤说要去书房看书，问朱正廷要不要一起，虽然不那么愿意，但他也找不出什么理由拒绝，只能跟了去。蔡徐坤选了本书坐在皮质沙发上看起来，看起来泰然自若。朱正廷则随便拿了本小说翻了翻，此情此景他根本看不进什么书，于是躲在书后面悄悄地观察沙发上的男人。猝不及防地视线交汇，抬起头来的男人似乎意识到自己已经被盯了很久了，轻笑一声。朱正廷羞得满脸通红，放下书飞也似的逃出书房，关了门又感觉自己表现地太过心虚，于是走到厨房泡了壶茶又洗了一点草莓端进书房。他努力表现得正常，不去看身前的男人，却还是在起身的时候碰倒了夫人摞在书桌上的一叠书，自己也磕到桌沿，瞬时失去平衡。

摔到地上的下一秒，朱正廷看见一双手捡起散落在地上的书放回书桌上。然后他看见蔡徐坤蹲了下来，完全没有拉他起来的意思。他挣扎着想要起身，但被同一双手按在了地上。开了地暖的缘故，地板并不凉，背后穿来的阵阵暖意让他凭空生出几分燥热。又是下一秒，那双手摸上了朱正廷的脸，似乎是沉迷于皮肤细腻幼嫩的触感，蔡徐坤用手掌和手背交替反复摩挲着他的皮肤，却好像还不满足，温热的大手从腮边一直向下，按在脖子上。在手掌的压力之下朱正廷无比清晰地感受到自己的脉搏变得越来越快，蹲着的男人似乎也体验到了，又向他投射玩味的目光。感觉到手又想向下  
探入衬衫，朱正廷从这突如其来的旖旎中惊醒，抓住了那只作恶的手，想要推开。“蔡……还请蔡先生自重。”他急得发慌，眼眶微微发红，差点沁出泪来，阻拦碍于悬殊的力量差距并没有成功。  
然后他看见蔡徐坤笑了出来。“小朋友不要紧张，”蔡徐坤说“怎么那么害羞呀，不是很喜欢看我吗？”  
“我没有……”反驳的声音十分细弱，完全没有说服力。蔡徐坤将手抽出，撑在朱正廷耳边，又从蹲转为跪，一边膝盖跪在他身侧，一边顶入他双腿之间。蔡徐坤俯下身去，在他耳边轻轻地说“我知道你在害怕什么。”朱正廷的耳朵敏感，贴耳说话的气流已经让他耳垂通红，更何况刚才蔡徐坤的嘴唇有几次轻轻擦过他的耳廓。紧张让他的大脑一片浆糊，花了好几秒才反应过来蔡徐坤说了什么，还来不及惊恐，就感觉到蔡徐坤顶在他双腿之间的膝盖动了动，恶意地磨蹭他的胯下。害怕让朱正廷的身体微微颤抖，接着又因为蔡徐坤的话感到阵阵绝望。“你猜猜看是谁告诉我的？”蔡徐坤的手捻着他通红的耳垂，见他快哭了的样子又恶劣地补充道：“那你有想过夫人走之前说的那句‘好好招待客人’是什么意思吗？”听见这句话，朱正廷绝望地合上眼，眼泪沿脸侧滑下，他已经无法思考了。蔡徐坤伸手抹去他的眼泪，然后掐着下颌亲了上去。朱正廷被迫张嘴，对方的舌头毫不留情地探进来，舔弄他的上颚后去纠缠他的舌头，粗糙的舌头扫过带来奇妙的酥麻感，羞于启齿的快感让他想要夹紧双腿，却被无情顶开。蔡徐坤看着身下人敏感的反应十二分的满意，在接吻的间隙用手抚过朱正廷纤细的腰身，再向上，隔着衬衫揪住了胸前的一点。“啊……呜呜呜……”过电一样的快感和轻微的痛感让朱正廷忍不住呻吟出声，而后又为自己发出了这样甜腻淫荡的声音感到震惊和羞耻，忍不住呜咽。  
他起反应了。  
如果是蔡徐坤……是不是也不错？  
蔡徐坤看他极力克制的表情，觉得胯下涨得发疼。因为没打算出门，朱正廷今天穿的是系绳的运动裤，现在看来倒成了一个非常体贴的决定。蔡徐坤轻而易举地拉开蝴蝶结，把裤子褪到小腿处。一个冬天下来不见光的大腿处皮肤比身体其他部分更白，在书房的白炽灯下展现出温润的光泽，朱正廷的大腿并不干瘪，反而是有些肌肉的紧致，蔡徐坤仔细摸过，发现内侧多生两块嫩肉，触感绵软而有弹性，手指按过都能轻易留下红痕，这样惊喜的发现让他喉头一紧。再往上是灰色的平角内裤，蔡徐坤眼尖，在朱正廷慌乱说出“别看”的同时，发现了湿痕。“你湿了，”带着体温的气息喷在小腹，为情欲添砖加瓦：“怎么那么敏感？”蔡徐坤抬头，刚好对上朱正廷湿意朦胧的眼睛，里面的神色复杂，既有慌乱和羞耻和强忍着的恐惧，又有一丝隐隐约约的被情欲浸没的渴望。  
真是欠肏，蔡徐坤的喉结上下滚动，紧接着一把拉下他灰色的内裤，看到和自己一样的零件微微翘起，顶端渗出透明的粘液，下面是朱正廷害怕让别人知道的秘密——粉嫩的两片肉瓣紧闭，随主人的呼吸微微颤动，其中流出的液体打湿了整个阴部。蔡徐坤用手指拨开两片嫩瓣，露出里面水红色的花穴，幼嫩而又窄小，一看就是未经人事的模样。手指离开时蹭到花核，带起身下人明显的震颤，两腿间湿意更甚。蔡徐坤见状用手指轻轻夹住那里拉扯，诱发了又一阵甜腻的呻吟：“不要碰那里……”朱正廷一边小声啜泣“感觉……感觉很奇怪……”，一边无意识地扭动腰肢。跪在他身侧的男人闻言加重了手上的动作，又分出两个指头伸进花穴搅弄肉壁，在触到穴口旁一点时身下的人更是惊叫出声，蔡徐坤一边惊讶于敏感点在那么浅的位置，一边同时按压花核和那一点。“咿呀……唔”，身下人不自觉地抬起腰抵住他的手指，一股晶莹透明的液体从里面喷出来，打湿了他的手指。随着手指的离开，液体也不受阻拦地流了出来，把大腿间弄得一塌糊涂。朱正廷满脸潮红，斑驳的泪痕干在脸颊上，瞳孔因强烈的快感短暂地失焦，张着嘴大口地吸气，艳红色的饱满嘴唇一开一合，身体泛出可爱的粉红色，以极小的幅度颤抖。  
蔡徐坤把人抱起来，让他趴在墙上，但对方腿不停打颤，几次三番险些滑下去，蔡徐坤无奈只能用手手扶着对方的腰，才让他堪堪站住。朱正廷那里不比平常女性，贸然进去肯定会伤了他，到时候把小美人吓跑可就得不偿失了。蔡徐坤拉下裤链，把自己底下那根涨得发疼的阴茎掏了出来，撸了两把便往股缝里顶，“夹住”，他命令道，用下身感受朱正廷大腿内侧的两块软肉。“你知道吗”蔡徐坤一边往前顶弄一边说“早上看你浇花的时候就想把你按在围栏上肏了，把你的睡裤直接拉下来，让你的小穴把我下面全部都吃进去，一直顶到最里面，射进去之后要你用下面好好含住，不准滴下来，然后继续浇花……吃早饭的时候也要含着我的东西。”朱正廷长那么大还没有听过这么直接下流的荤话，愣着不知所措，腿间的肉棒一下一下擦过花瓣和花核，带来阵阵快感。察觉到腿间变得更加粘腻，蔡徐坤小声嗤笑：“又流水了？是不是男人摸一下就会出水，平时要带个塞子塞住下面的穴？”朱正廷连忙摇头否决，又委屈得泫然欲泣。蔡徐坤又在腿间抽插了几十下，拔出来抓过朱正廷的手又上下套弄了十几下，最后在茶几上扯了张餐巾纸射在里面。待他将两人收拾干净，朱正廷也恢复得差不多了，踉跄着逃回自己的房间，晚上也跟夫人告了不舒服，不出来用晚餐。

第二天是星期一，要去上学，实在不能再做鸵鸟，只能按常出来吃早餐。“蔡徐坤找到住处了，”夫人看着朱正廷魂不守舍的样子，用叉子敲了敲玻璃杯，说道“今天就搬走。”朱正廷闻言心情复杂，有庆幸也有一些……失落，他摇摇头，想把这种奇怪的，像是被始乱终弃的心情甩出脑海。他最终也没憋出什么对蔡徐坤要搬走这件事的感想，匆忙解决了早饭就逃也似地去了学校。

下午放学回来碰到蔡徐坤站在门口与夫人道别，看见他来了又提拉嘴角，露出几分浅笑。他走过来和朱正廷拥抱，看他的眼神依旧像是豹子盯着猎物般志在必得，“后会有期。”蔡徐坤笑着说。朱正廷身体微微一僵，紧张地攥了攥被汗濡湿的手心。


End file.
